


无题

by 709394



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: OOC, Other, sc - Freeform, 云片有批没蛋警告, 人体改造提及, 反正瞎几把写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: 某人点梗原本只想摸条3k罐头沙丁鱼结果差点摸成了万字三文鱼……
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 49





	无题

第一个失误是他又一次泡着澡睡着了。

一开始只是软绵绵的瘙痒。

克劳德轻轻呻吟着，迷迷糊糊地把手伸向下体。偶尔会有这样的情况，他醒来的时候带着生理性的欲求，而作为成年男性的他，自然对自慰也熟门熟路。他慵懒地撸动阴茎，让阴茎慢慢充血，摇晃的液体让他迷糊地意识到他大概又在浴缸里睡着了。自从他正式搬出来一个人住之后这时不时会发生，毕竟再也没有人会担心地敲响浴室门，而忙碌又风尘仆仆的一天之后微烫的热水裹满全身总是让人昏昏欲睡。

他双眼微微张开一条缝，并没有真的看向什么，只是让自己沉浸在身体的感觉中。空余的另一只手轻轻拧动褐色的乳尖，放任自己发出愉悦的轻哼。单身公寓就这点好，做什么都不必避讳，只需要注意声音不要太大。这里隔音不太好。

于是他没有注意到那挑着眉坐在浴缸边的人。这第二个失误他以后会检讨的——在他缓慢将自己推上熟悉的高峰时，一只带着皮手套的手覆在了他的手上。

“自己玩得很开心啊，克劳德？”

“什——”克劳德的视线凝聚在那张熟悉的脸的同时那只带着手套的手指碾过他赤裸阴茎的顶端，一瞬间的过载让他当场射了出来。

有那么好一会儿，他脑子都是懵的。他眼睁睁看着不知道怎么又从生命之流回来的男人屈尊降贵地把手指放在他下腹。

原本伴随着男人离开现世变得淡得几乎无法分辨的翠绿色纹路在水面下隐约闪耀着邪恶的光芒，那是萨菲罗斯的细胞在他身上留下的烙印——

“滚！”他猛地打开男人的手想要站起来，属于战士的双眼快速地寻找武器和出口，猎豹一般的肌肉随着动作流水般收缩舒张，然而下腹一阵热意让他闷哼一声重新跪在浴缸里，只带出波浪一样的水花，“你！”

“不要这么着急，让我们先好好叙叙旧。”萨菲罗斯笑着踩进浴缸，将克劳德逼到角落，那个纹路的光芒被翻动的水面搅成诡异的碎片，克劳德的嘴边漏出一丝呻吟，“上次回来没能和你单独聊聊是个遗憾。”

“我可一点都不遗憾。”克劳德警惕地看着他，蜷缩着想要并拢双腿，但萨菲罗斯的双腿就正正踩在他两腿之间。他在心里骂了一声，忍耐着下腹越来越强烈的瘙痒感，聚精会神地寻找突破口。

“你的小秘密保存得很好。”萨菲罗斯靠近他，就像狮子靠近一头受伤的鹿。克劳德看着他伸出手探向他两腿之间，咬着下嘴唇别开了眼。萨菲罗斯的手绕过他的阴茎，两指伸进下方的缝隙，逼出一声明显的呻吟，“看到你一直都没有碰这里，我很高兴。”

“你和宝条，你们父子都是变态，萨菲罗斯。”克劳德嘶声，但是那个地方，那个地方就是为他而生，他痛恨这一点，却无法否认这一点。通过那个咒语般的图案，萨菲罗斯控制着他的欲望——他逃不掉的，他试过了。内里的瘙痒感越来越强烈，不受控制地收缩着，萨菲罗斯的手却只在入口处徘徊。克劳德不愿意输给萨菲罗斯，他忍耐着，身体紧绷，极力延缓着越发急切的呼吸。

“不要用人类的标准来要求我，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯摇了摇头，那两根手指忽然整根插入。克劳德猛地晃动了一下，一声呻吟响亮而清晰，紧接着就是因为手指的抠挖而变得断断续续的呼吸，本来趋向平缓的水面溅出一阵阵水花。他的双手情不自禁地抓住身下的手腕，却没有足够的力气对抗终于被注视的器官涌出的渴望。“你想要，不要否认这点。”

“那都是因为你！”克劳德咬着嘴唇。

“你我都知道这句话是自欺欺人。”萨菲罗斯收回他的手指，瞬间的空虚让克劳德的身体不适地收缩。但是萨菲罗斯移动膝盖，按下浴缸的下水口让克劳德赤裸的身体逐渐展露。同时他微笑着，脱下了身上的长外套，露出肌肉盘扎的上身。这人到底是怎么把这么恐怖的肌肉藏在那身露胸套装里的？

“你这次回来到底为了干嘛？”克劳德将自己的目光从对方的胸膛上扯开，自暴自弃地把自己整个上半身丢到浴缸边缘，“就为了操我吗？！”

银色的眉毛挑了挑。“不行？”

“不信。”

萨菲罗斯笑了：“确实不是，但是我更愿意先来见你。”

说话间水很快就排干了，克劳德被温水泡得泛红的皮肤开始泛起一阵细细的鸡皮疙瘩，大概因为暴露在空气中感觉到了冷。单人浴缸挤下两个人显得非常窄小，但是萨菲罗斯硬是掰开克劳德的双腿架到浴缸外，将两腿之间的器官暴露在视线当中。

“要做你就快点，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”克劳德一直别着头不愿看他，只有扒着浴缸边骨节明显的双手暴露出他的紧张。

“你那里可是一年多没有被碰过了。”萨菲罗斯轻笑一声，脱掉手套，将半勃的性器向上掰，露出下方湿透了的肉缝。那两个部位之间左右两侧有一对小小的疤痕，那是被取掉的睾丸留下的痕迹——萨菲罗斯从来不和他提起这个，他经常为此松口气又感到莫名的虚弱。萨菲罗斯后代的母体，宝条是这么打算的，但是他求扎克斯为他处理过了，以最残酷的方式，而他一点都不后悔。“就这么进去的话会坏的吧？”

“你话太多了！”

萨菲罗斯哼笑，俯下身，温热的嘴唇贴上了那道不太自然的缝隙。只是轻轻的一下吮吸，克劳德整个人都瘫在了浴缸边上，发出难耐的声音。每一下嘴唇扫过的柔软触感，每一次变换角度的吸吮都让克劳德呻吟。太久没有被碰过那里，而这刺激又太大了。他的脚后跟死死抵住浴缸边沿，下腹一阵阵紧张地蜷缩，只要他的视线稍稍放低就能看到那颗平日不可一世的高贵头颅在他大腿之间耸动。长长的银色长发披散下来挡住了他不堪的下体，有那么一会儿克劳德觉得那是一种仁慈。舌头伸进去的时候克劳德的呻吟带上了细细的哭腔，久逢甘露的甬道一下一下不受控制地收缩，像在吸吮着邀请什么。当萨菲罗斯的舌头扫过缝隙向上又扫过勃起的阴茎最后含住龟头，克劳德哽噎着喊了一声“萨菲罗斯”，双手按住了他的脑袋。

“你还是那个吵闹的娼妇啊，克劳德。”

一阵战栗顺着他的脊椎骨流窜。他欺骗自己那跟萨菲罗斯的下流话毫无关系，只是对方口交的技术让他浑身发软。他的身体被迅速唤醒，催熟，一股热流从体内涌出。萨菲罗斯深深地含着他的阴茎，赤裸的手指在他湿透了的阴道中抽插。他肯定知道的，克劳德的身体为他准备好了……腹部那莹绿色的非人光芒流动着，萨菲罗斯放开他被含得沾满唾液的阴茎，舔向那行以他名字抽象化组成的淫纹。

“萨菲罗斯！”克劳德忍不住惊喘，尾音带上本人不曾察觉的撒娇意味。又一股液体涌出来，浇灌了体内左右扩张的粗长手指，萨菲罗斯开始觉得口干舌燥。

“想要我进去吗，我的小妓女？”

“我不是妓女！”克劳德被情欲烧红了脸，蓝绿色的眼睛闪烁了几下，闭上了，“你就——进来，萨菲罗斯。”他轻声准许。

前神罗将军，现任天灾萨菲罗斯倾身吻了他，之后才是把那非人的性器解放出来，填满他的渴望。那太过了，克劳德感觉自己要被捅穿、要被涨满、要被撑破，又因为这久违熟悉的感觉勾连起记忆而呻吟。他低声咒骂着“可恶”、“最差劲了”、“太大了”、“混蛋”、“人渣”、“轻点”，四肢胡乱地攀上这坚硬的磐石。他想起那孩子手腕粗的阴茎曾经是怎样像现在这样一点一点破开他未经人事的人造入口，他的身体残留的记忆和现在对方的动作一点一点对应上。他身体的记忆被慢慢唤醒，他一边恐惧着更深，一边回忆起更深。

“停、停一下！”他喘息着，额头抵在那面结实的肉墙上，模糊的视线里隐约泛着绿光，“太、太……”

“才……进去了三分之一啊，克劳德……”

“混蛋……没事你长这么大干什么……”

不自觉带着委屈的控诉让萨菲罗斯笑得微微颤抖。他低下头亲吻湿透了略微下垂着金发的脑袋，哄孩子一样的语气安慰这个救世主：“乖，你能吃下去的。”

剩下的三分之二送进去的过程里克劳德一直在咒骂。不止骂萨菲罗斯，还骂宝条。萨菲罗斯没有指出不久前他的战友已经把宝条彻底送进了生命之流，萨菲罗斯看着他的灵魂不甘地消散在绿色的能量流中，只微微冷笑，连面都没露，哪怕对方喊着他的名字求他救他。

宝条是他的父亲，但是不妨碍他鄙夷他、憎恨他、对他见死不救。他一生唯二的贡献，一是制造了曾经的萨菲罗斯，二是制造了现在的克劳德·斯特莱夫。

他的人偶，他的半身，他的核心，他的一切，他存在的唯一理由。

就在他怀里。战栗着。咒骂着。紧紧地攀着他就像他是此刻唯一的救赎，容纳着他给予的所有。

“你能吃下去的。”他低声重复，跪在浴缸中间，托着克劳德的胯部，慢慢推向温热、紧窒、潮湿、不规律收缩着如同吸吮的深处，直到顶端死死抵住肉壁，胯部彻底紧贴。

那里本该通往一套完整的子宫和卵巢，而他错过了那一切，这个因他而受尽痛苦的人只愿意留给他一个愈合的疤痕。

他们之间如此之多的遗憾，最终竟然还能有这么一会儿能够抵死缠绵。

他不停地啄吻着克劳德的头顶因为那害羞的小家伙仍然没有把脸从他怀里钻出来。他知道那套人造器官哪怕是宝条出品，坚韧不易破坏已经是极大的突破，要重新适应他的尺寸所需的延展仍然需要一点时间。耐心，他以长久生命之流中的生活带来的韧性劝慰自己，克劳德想要的时候他会开口的。

而他总是能满足克劳德的一切要求。

呼吸节奏人为地变深、变慢。怀中身体随着呼吸节奏鼓动，增加又减少和他皮肤的接触。紧紧咬着他的甬道慢慢放慢收缩的节奏，猝不及防又一股液体浇了下来。

“萨、萨菲……”那个脑袋仍埋在他怀里，“……动、动一动……”

“说‘请’。”

克劳德不甘地呻吟了一声。“呃呜……你……你这个混——啊——”

和平日完全不同的柔软腔调让萨菲罗斯决定不再忍耐。他抓着克劳德对比纤细的腰抽出一半，又猛地插回去，逼得克劳德浪叫起来。

“——呜啊——哈——轻、轻点！啊呀——太多、太多了！萨菲——哈啊——萨菲罗斯！啊——”

他喜欢克劳德在床上总是无法克制自己声音的样子。浴缸还是太小了，他把克劳德的上半身抵在浴缸边沿，臀部腾空，抓着那略宽的胯部撞击。他不会每一下都满抽满送，他喜欢浅浅抽插几下再突然完全插到底，让克劳德发出软糯的惊呼，随后的浅送会让克劳德略微松一口气，再在下一次突然被完全填满时变调地尖叫。克劳德勃起的阴茎随着抽插摇晃着，透明的前列腺液一直流到胯间，女穴分泌的大量液体打湿了他们的连接处，每一次涌出的一大股体液都会随着抽插落到浴缸里，再缓缓流向出水口。

平时不拘言笑的脸染满了潮红，那双泛着魔晄光芒的蓝眼睛渐渐不再逃避，虚虚地直视进萨菲罗斯的眼里，只有这个时刻才能被人察觉那深藏的依恋。

那让萨菲罗斯满足又隐隐觉得疼痛。他低下头亲吻眼睑，在克劳德的咕哝中改变节奏，每一下的抽插都深深地抵到内里尽头略微坚硬粗糙的疤痕上，一只手抹上克劳德自己分泌出来的液体，握住他的阴茎随着抽插的节奏快速地撸动。

克劳德哽噎了起来，像是被阴茎扼住了喉咙，声音激烈而破碎。忘记吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角溢出，脑袋后仰露出纤细的脖颈和小巧的喉结，魔晄绿环绕着的瞳孔扩散开来。

“……哈啊……哈啊……萨……将军……哈啊……长官……”

“克劳德……我命令你，为我高潮。”

“是、是的，长、长官……哈啊……我、我要——我要——啊啊啊——”

漂亮的阴茎射了萨菲罗斯满手的前列腺液，还溅满了他们腹部。痉挛着的甬道死死绞紧萨菲罗斯仍在动作的非人性器，温热的液体像是失禁了一样大股大股涌出。因为装不下，那些液体随着萨菲罗斯的抽插一阵一阵地带出来。高潮之中仍被抽插着，克劳德只觉得灵魂都要被操飞了，在顶端久久飘着，不知道自己嘴里胡乱说什么也不知道自己身体到底在做什么，只有阴茎，萨菲罗斯的阴茎在捣弄他的脑子，直到萨菲罗斯重重地插进去，死死抵住、撑满他的身体，在几乎无缝的甬道中喷出微凉的大股精液，似乎要把他封闭的甬道彻底撑破，渗入、污染、侵占他的内脏。

克劳德尖叫着宕机了，身体伴随着几下抽搐，潮吹涌出大量的体液几乎像失禁。他整个人彻底瘫软下去，双眼睁得大大的，瞳孔涣散开来，大张的嘴还流着唾液。

每一次，每一次萨菲罗斯都无法把视线从这样的克劳德身上挪开。

被完全使用的，可爱的，色情的，脆弱的，易碎的。

不是星球拯救者。不是救世主。不是英雄。不是萨菲罗斯的宿敌。

是只属于他的。

只有他会拥有、能够拥有的，本应、理应、也应当只属于他的，那一部分的克劳德·斯特莱夫。

爱这个字太泛滥、太虚伪、太肤浅、太人类。他不会用这个字形容他自己对任何事物的感情。

他只要他属于他。

：：：

克劳德是被脑袋那一下一下的抚摸唤醒的。那只手很大，指节粗壮，手法温柔。有那么一会儿疲惫而餍足的身体劝慰他好好休息，放心地沉溺在这温柔里，直到手的主人发出一声笑。

萨菲罗斯。

他不满地咕哝，合上酸软的嘴，试图坐起来，然后发现对方仍插在他体内。

能有那么一次做爱可以不那么狼狈和尴尬吗？克劳德头痛地想。

“醒了？”

“嗯。”感觉到体内变软的东西又开始有变硬的趋势，他捂住了脸，“你就不能和正常人一样有点不应期吗？”

“你又没有和人类做过爱，你怎么知道他们就一定有不应期？”萨菲罗斯托起他，在一声惊呼里对方像树袋熊一样扒住了他的身体稳住，他才把嵌在腰间的手放到屁股上，分担胯部的重量。

“这是科学，萨菲罗斯，这是人人皆知的科学！”

大概无节制喊得有点多，星球英雄的声音嘶哑得诱人，他决定一会儿要让这声音更加诱人。他抱着人跨出浴缸，向外走去，“你没做过，你又不知道。”

克劳德犹豫了。啊，他的人偶实在是太实诚了。“等我下次，下次去试——”

“啪。”

“啊——！干嘛打我！”

“不准。”

萨菲罗斯又揉了揉估计拍红了的臀瓣，克劳德把脑袋埋进了他的肩窝，狠狠地咬了一口——瞬间的力道收了回去，就像被叮了一下，变成了轻轻的研磨。“我不会为你守贞的，大坏蛋。想都别想。我会——”

一杯水抵在了他的嘴唇上。克劳德瞪着这自信满满的混账，不得不承认他确实渴了。脑袋微微前倾够到水，二十多岁的救世主气鼓鼓地喝掉天灾送到嘴边的水。

“你不会。”银发天灾肯定地说。

金发救世主咽下最后一口水，瞪着他的宿敌：“我会。我会走进朱农重开的蜂蜜会馆，邀请任何一个人和我做爱。男人和女人。”

银发天灾看着他。

“我知道我长得还不错。没人会拒绝我。”他梗着脖子补充。

银发天灾又倒了满满一大杯水，塞到他嘴里。

“我不——呜——”

将他被插着的屁股放到餐桌上腾出手然后撬开他的嘴巴喂水一气呵成。金发救世主狼狈地吞咽下所有液体，听着宿敌一字一句：“你，不，会。”

溢出的水再次弄湿了他的下巴和胸膛，克劳德呛咳着笑了出来。“你……咳咳……你吃醋了……”

下一刻他被彻底放倒在餐桌上，冰冷的桌面贴着他赤裸的胸膛，双腿在桌边悬空着。他还没能在甬道突然的空虚里回过神，火辣的巴掌拍在了他挺翘的屁股上。

是真正的巴掌，不是刚刚玩笑的轻拍。

克劳德惊呼一声，没等他反应过来，同样的位置又是一巴掌。两个粉色的手印很快显现出来，微微错开，接着又是一巴掌。

“啊！我只是开玩笑！——啊——痛！放我下来！萨菲罗斯！啊——”

“说你不会。”

“我——我才不说！”

“啪！”

“啊——”

“说，你不会和其他人做爱。”

“不！”

“哦？”

突然改变的声音让克劳德警惕了起来。然后一根粗大的拇指缓缓按压他的后穴。他的脑子警铃大作，挣扎起来：“不准碰那里！萨菲罗斯！”

“不。”那个人一只手压住了他腰部凹陷的位置，将他钉在桌上，另一只手扒开他的臀瓣，那根拇指在皱褶处轻轻按压，说话的语气带上了笑意，“反正你也打定主意要让人操你，那不如让我来。你没体验过和人类男性正常的性交吧？”

“不，不，萨菲罗斯，求你了，不……”

被淫纹控制操弄女穴就算了，用那个部位和萨菲罗斯性交克劳德一直把它归类为妥协（虽然理智上知道那差得有点远，但只要他不去仔细想他就会没事的），但是被进入他真正的天生的身体……他仍然没有准备好。

他也许永远都不会准备好，直到被真正进入。

但他没想到他的身体投降得这么快。

萨菲罗斯的口技一直让克劳德怀疑是不是所有人都擅长口交，直到他在酒馆听到某些酒客下流的聊天内容。他的舌头像蛇一样灵活又有力，舔弄、戳刺、抹上大量的唾液。偶尔舔到克劳德被操开的女穴，引出克劳德又一阵体液，他的挣扎很快就变得撒娇一样无力，又一次软了下去。

不是说人的肛门没有快感神经的吗？他现在感觉到的阵阵肛口传来的战栗又是什么？

为什么以前萨菲罗斯就没有用过那个地方？

“你又湿了。你的身体果然是个娼妓啊，克劳德。”

“才……不是……”

他呜咽着把脸埋进了自己的臂弯，换取虚假的安全感。都是宝条的错，他安慰自己，内心深处却又有一个声音跟他说，你明明庆幸这一切让萨菲罗斯和你产生这样的关系。

舌头扫过臀缝，他又呜咽了一声，试图缝补脆弱自尊上的裂隙。

女穴不满地收缩着，可悲地吸吮空气，而后穴正被慢慢打开。那灵活的舌头一会儿浅浅插入后穴，一会儿深深舔过女穴。疲惫的身体再一次不顾他的意愿兴奋起来，他唯一庆幸的是萨菲罗斯从不会在这种时候趁人之危，提刀干些毁灭世界的事，要不他早就透心凉了。或者说，他和克劳德做这种事的时候，反而是最不用担心世界出事的时候。

萨菲罗斯的全部注意力，都会集中在他身上。献祭羔羊一样的错觉让他浑身发软，但他决不能让萨菲罗斯知道他这些不堪的小心思。

宁愿就让对方认为他为快感屈服，至少淫纹就是个……是个说得过去的遮羞布。

皱褶越发柔软，沾满了唾液的水光。进入的手指增加到两根，舌头一边舔舐着，一边缓缓向两边拉开。克劳德带着哭腔咬住了自己的手臂，感觉自己最后的隐私也终于暴露无遗——他已经经历过一次了，没想到这么久之后还要再经历一次。

“萨菲罗斯！”他胡乱地喊，另一只手徒劳地拍打餐桌。他的身体彻底、完全地像蚌一样被撬开了壳，露出最里面的柔软。女穴不停地分泌体液渴望着被再次填满，后穴彻底张开委屈地等待侵犯。而萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯这个混蛋，他终于脱掉了他道貌岸然的裤子和鞋子，赤身裸体，然后把他过大的阴茎插进他的女穴，沾满了他的体液，再去填满他的后穴，就像他的身体是个无耻的、自备润滑剂的硅胶人偶。

肠道被捣弄的感觉和阴道完全不一样。更少的快感，更多的被侵犯身体的无助。即使是餐桌也还离萨菲罗斯的身高有点距离，他的屁股被捞起来，一如既往地半悬空着，重重的抽插将他的身体推得一怂一怂的。太满了，太涨了，太多了。萨菲罗斯一直都是这样，逼着他承受远超他本应的多——即使每一次最终都承受下来了，他仍然觉得委屈。

委屈得呻吟里带上了啜泣。就像那个失去了五年人生的男孩。

萨菲罗斯停下了动作，意外温柔地将他捞进怀里，微微一提让他膝盖够到餐桌边缘。

“克劳德？”

太温柔了，只让克劳德觉得更加委屈，他的眼泪不争气地掉了下来。

“你是个混蛋……呜……你是个大混蛋，萨菲罗斯……呜呜……你的鸡也太大了怎么吃得下啊！呜呜……”

在他身后的萨菲罗斯有那么一瞬间表情裂开了。接着他的嘴角开始疯狂上扬，弓起身咬住克劳德的肩膀，狠狠地抽插起来。克劳德立刻大喊大叫，很快就彻底哭了。太多了，极少快感的后穴被横冲直撞，整个肠道被抽插推挤得摇晃起来，而饥渴难耐的前穴不停地收缩着吐出体液，勃起的阴茎随着大幅度的抽插在身前上下摇晃，一阵一阵地溢出前列腺液。感官的飞速过载让克劳德又哭又笑，眼泪唾液弄脏了那张堪称精致的脸。渐渐前面的渴望超过了后面的不适，脑子已经被操成一团浆糊的现任英雄带着哭腔求前任英雄用他的女穴。至少摸一摸，他卑微地哭求。

那恶劣的前英雄随手拿起了餐桌上的圆柱形花瓶塞进金发英雄的嘴里，让他舔。他舔了，混乱、粗糙、急切，但是足够湿。那手腕粗的素花瓶瓶口被对准了他渴求的湿透了的女穴，缓慢、顺畅地插了进去。

克劳德狂乱地哭喊，扭动着腰，也不知道是迎合还是抗拒，直到花瓶被塞到内壁顶端再也进不去为止。略粗的底部露在外面，萨菲罗斯轻松地捏着，抽插了几下，身下的人就发出了小猫一样的声音。

都是他的，萨菲罗斯想，这一切都是他的，也只能是他的。他不会允许任何人看到克劳德的这一面，他会用任何方式确保这一点。

他一手环过克劳德胸前固定住对方，一手握着花瓶的底部，同时挺动胯部，抽插克劳德的两个入口。克劳德低低地跪坐在餐桌边，双腿极大地打开，屁股向后翘着，迎合着萨菲罗斯的动作。快了，快了，克劳德声音嘶哑，急切地动作，追求着即将到来的高潮——

“咚咚咚”的敲门声伴随着“你们他妈能不能小声点隔着两层楼都听到你的声音了”的大骂，克劳德猛地捂住嘴巴，瞪大了眼睛，身体再一次痉挛着高潮了。

被发现了。可恶，他忘记了这里隔音有多糟糕。他明天就得搬走除非他准备迎接所有人奇怪的瞪视——

“哚”的一声，正宗的尖端插透了无辜的木门，离门外人的脑袋只有不到一厘米。外面那人尖叫了一声跑远了。克劳德只听声音也猜到了发生了什么，更加决定明天就要搬。

然而他忘了另一个人的存在。

“你舒服完了我可还没有啊，克劳德。”是恶魔的低语，克劳德僵住了，“你想保持安静？但是你那么爱叫……”

“萨菲罗斯！”克劳德靠在他怀里喘息着，红着脸，抬起头哀求地看着他，“我、我可以用嘴……”

“唔。”萨菲罗斯假装认真考虑，欣赏了一会儿克劳德被他弄得肮脏又色情的样子，然后把他扛起来丢进沙发里。还没拿出来的花瓶碰到了沙发，克劳德立刻呻吟了一声，跪了起来想要取出来，萨菲罗斯立刻命令：“不准拿出来。”

克劳德愕然地看向他，然后在他一边慵懒地撸动自己粗长得过分的阴茎一边走近的时候，脸再一次涨红了。那根东西离他的脸只剩下不到十厘米，比鸡蛋还大一圈的头部、后面更粗的柱体和上面盘扎的青筋都在挑战他的理智。

“我要你在我使用你的嘴的时候用它自慰。要是它离开了你的淫穴，后果自负。”

“萨菲罗斯你个混——唔唔——”

萨菲罗斯只用了两根手指就掐开了他的牙关，将自己那不知餍足的性器塞进了克劳德几乎算是小巧的嘴里。绷到极限的嘴唇显出薄薄的粉色，对方窒息一样双手抓紧了他的腿想要把他推开。

“用鼻子呼吸，克劳德。你会把自己憋死的。”

那声音里带上了愉悦的快乐，克劳德挣扎着花了点时间才学会如何用鼻子呼吸，剧烈起伏的胸让他身上白皙的皮肤泛起一片粉色。那双眼睛懊恼又愤恨地向罪魁祸首瞪过去，对方却把笑容拉大，掐着他的下巴开始浅浅抽插。

论无耻，克劳德自认这辈子都比不上萨菲罗斯。他抵不过对方毫不掩饰的视线，自己先移开了。接着口腔被彻底占据的赤裸感让他感到暴露。嘴里尝到浓重的咸腥味，他一时之间分辨不出是萨菲罗斯的味道还是他自己的味道，他只知道他现在再一次从内到外都被萨菲罗斯彻底占有。

生理和心理意义上的。

他摸向自己胯下。冷硬的花瓶已经被他的身体捂热，他闭上眼睛，含糊地呻吟着，扶着萨菲罗斯的大腿，开始用那花瓶自慰。这玩意儿肯定不能要了，但是现在，现在……他想象着那是萨菲罗斯在用花瓶操他，就像刚才一样。

他把双腿打得更开，开始缓慢地抽插起来，同时嘴里还含满了萨菲罗斯的阴茎。

当然他是不能指望萨菲罗斯能够对他屌下留情的。当那个巨大的龟头开始冲击他的喉咙时他就知道他得努力适应因为萨菲罗斯确实是个极品混球。幸亏他的体质比得上最强特种兵，要不他肯定当场吐个稀里哗啦。不，他的喉咙飞快地适应了入侵者，他的上半身弓着，为了能让口腔、喉咙和食道成为一条直线，好让萨菲罗斯操透他的食道，操进他的胃里。

他确实是个娼妓，克劳德在心里苦笑，除了拿不到一个吉尔的报酬。

而他竟然被操得动情。不是因为体内还塞着花瓶，他自己清楚。是萨菲罗斯，一直都是萨菲罗斯。他爱他，他恨他，他因为爱卑微到尘埃，又因为恨熬过了一切，熬成了世人口中的英雄。

但他不想成为英雄。不想成为这样的英雄。

他宁愿萨菲罗斯仍是英雄。

可他已经习惯了他的人生充满遗憾。

至少现在，在他闭上双眼，被贯穿口腔和食道，下流无耻地自浊的时候，他允许自己稍微忘记一点那种恨，那种遗憾，去让深藏的爱悄悄探头。

射给我，他含糊地呻吟，因为口腔被完全堵住无法说话反而允许自己坦白，填满我，灌满我，夺走我的爱恨，把我变成你的——

萨菲罗斯的抽插越来越重，间隔越来越短。克劳德意识到了什么，眨了眨泪水朦胧的双眼，抬起视线对上那双绿色的竖瞳。

我的。

你的。

精液灌满了他的胃，而他像只被捕获的蝴蝶一样无用地扇动翅膀。极致的高潮之后他感到下体有一股液体流出，位置不太对——他花了一点时间迟钝的大脑才意识到他真的失禁了。

软下来的阴茎离开了他的食道、他的喉咙、他的嘴，在他的口腔里搅弄了几下，而他只是茫然地张着嘴，任由摆弄。下面仍淅沥沥地漏着尿液。是了，他没有精液可以射，顶多射点前列腺液，显然库存也没有多少。萨菲罗斯坐到他身边，将他揽进怀里，分开他的双腿，让他看着自己下体堵得严实的花瓶被一点一点抽出来。他轻声呻吟，看着那花瓶在彻底脱离的时候发出“啵”的一声，然后是萨菲罗斯摇晃瓶子发出的水声。他把花瓶瓶口放到他视线之中。

“你不止失禁了，克劳德，你的淫水也灌满花瓶了。”

“啊。”他发出无意义的声音。他觉得自己可能已经坏掉了，感觉不到廉耻、愤恨或者爱。

又或者他只是累了。他的身体餍足又疲惫，如同一个丢失了感情的玩偶，被彻底填满又被彻底掏空。

他不想去想明天肯定会有的生死大战。是的，萨菲罗斯就是这么一个善于撕碎他又逼着他把自己黏起来的大混蛋。

他只想就这么睡过去，睡在他自童年就渴望的怀抱里。

“累了？”

“嗯。”

“睡吧。我在。”

他就这么睡着了，全然不知明天他会有个肆无忌惮的新室友，毫无廉耻地向见到的每一个人炫耀他的所属权。

当然他的装死搬家企图也泡汤了。

END


End file.
